Happy birthday luffy
by Itsfhq
Summary: while having a day off from his training because it was his birthday, luffy choses to spend his time remembering one of the times he and ace spend a birthday together, later that night he has a dream that he actually celebrated his 19th birthday with his loved ones.


**so yeah today is may 5 and it is luffy's birthday so i decided to do something for him and since today is my first day at study leave well i used to skip school since mid-april but oh well. i actually wrote it almost a week ago out of boredom and frustration but in the end i was surprised to how good it turned out, when i went earlier today to school to get some stuff and hand others in i wanted to post this but guess what, they took away our personal wi-fi router so i had to wait until i arrived home. so i don't want to blabber on any longer so enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

**Happy 19th birthday Luffy**

today is the day Monkey D. Luffy turns 19, he of course was given the day off from his training. He had chosen to spend the day at the shore lying down on the grassy field and starting at the sky relaxing, he had his eyes closed and was deep in thought. He missed celebrating his first birthday with his crew and now was his second year, it was also his second time to have a birthday without ace in his life; upon the thought of his big brother a stray tear rolled down, he remembered all the days they would celebrate each other's, birthday.

"_Hey luffy why are we in foosha village, what business do we have here" a 16 year old boy with jet black hair and freckles asked_

"_nope not really just felt like coming down" another younger boy with the same shade of jet black messy hair and wore a old torn out straw-hat replied_

"_you know the people here don't like us, I mean me" the older boy replies_

"_they find me annoying as well, shishishi" the boy named luffy laughed_

"_then why come here in the first place" the older teen asks slightly anger in his tone_

"_I wanted to say hi to makino and the mayor, don't be such a meanie ace"_

"_you know we could stayed up in the mountain and warmed up next to some bonfire" ace whined as they walked through the cold wet streets of foosha village, the snow falling around them_

"_you're boring" luffy sticks his tongue out and chuckles, with his hands folded behind his head_

"_LUFFY" ace yells and starts chasing after his brother through the streets of the village, they kept running until luffy ran inside party bar. Ace let out a breathe and smirked "you've got nowhere to run luffy" he cracked his knuckles_

"_shishishishi" ace hear luffy from behind the door_

"_if you are planning something inside I will kill you" he growls and opens the door with both hands only to be greeted by flying confetti._

"_SURPRISE" everyone in the bar – including luffy, dadan, the mountain bandits, the mayor, makino, garp – yelled. Ace stood there shocked and saw a banner that said '_**sweet 16**_' he didn't know how to react to them, he was overwhelmed with joy and happiness, he was even more surprised to find garp standing there_

"_thank you" ace muttered and took another step into the bar, luffy jumped next to his brother and pulled him towards a table with a cake on it, the cake was in the shape of a ship, in luffy's and ace's case it was a pirate ship but in garp's offence it was a marine's battleship._

"_don't be shy ace now cut the cake" garp hands ace a knife and punches him in the back, causing ace to stumble forwards and almost fall to the cake_

"_hey watch it shitty jeezer I almost fell on my cake" ace turns around and yells at garp_

"_even though you are a little to old for cake and birthday parties" garp punches ace with his 'fist of love'_

"_I want cake" luffy stumps in between the two men, garp sighed in defeat and turned around to a table and grabbed a bottle of sake, while ace stood up and cut the cake along with luffy "Happy birthday ace" he smiles_

"_happy early 5-month birthday to you too luffy" ace puts a slice of cake in a plate and hands it to luffy, who grabbed the plate and stared at it for a while "is there something wrong luffy" his older brother asked slightly concerned_

"_shishishi nothing" a mischievous smirk crossed luffy's face, and before ace knew it there was cake all over his face, he whipped it from his face and place the knife down and dipped his hand in the cake causing luffy to back up a few steps._

"_luffy you bastard" he shouted and threw cake at luffy's face, it was a matter of seconds and the two brothers began throwing at each other cake, they would lick the cake that was on their face's or shove it into the others face, soon the whole bar was a cake battlefield much to garp's dislike_

"_cut it off both of you" garp yelled and gave the two his 'fist of love' knocking them down. Both brothers lied on the floor and started laughing, the looked at each other and smirked, the both grabbed an amount of cake in their hands and threw it at garp._

"_we refuse" luffy stuck his tongue out while ace threw another lump of cake at their grandfather "and we will never be marines" and with that both brothers dashed out of the bar and into the mountains, they kept running and running until they reached their tree house. Both boys looked at the tree house panting, slowly their smile turned into a frown_

"_one more year sabo, and I will become a pirate" ace smiled lifting the gloomy mood_

"_I have four more years but whatever, as long as I spend this year with ace it doesn't matter" luffy chuckles_

"_you can always be a member in my crew" ace turned to his brother "but then again who would want to have you in their crew"_

"_shut up ace, I'm strong and you will see when I become the pirate king" luffy pouted_

"_you pirate king, please you aren't strong enough" ace teased_

"_oh yeah, well my punch is as strong as a pistol" luffy defends_

"_you have been saying that for a long time now, and you haven't beaten me even once"_

"_want to try"_

"_best out of 50" ace declares and the two brothers start to spar once again, little did they know that a certain old man was watching them from behind the shadows, he looked at the brothers with a warm smile 'I will let this pirate talk slide just for today' garp thought and chuckled at how luffy had lost. both brothers finished sparing and the winner was none other than ace, they both laid on the ground exhausted and were panting heavily_

"_I guess I will apologize in advance for not seeing you turn 16 and 17, but once you set out sail I promise to watch you become 18, 19 and 20 and so on" ace looks at his brother whose eyes were fluttering. "goodnight luffy"_

"_night to you ace" and with that both brothers feel asleep._

Luffy snapped his eyes back to reality after reminiscing that one year he had left with his brother and as he looked at the sky ace's promise kept ringing back inside his head

"_I will never die"_

"_I promise to watch you become 18, 19 and 20 and so on"_

"_I will live my life without any regrets"_

he turned to the side and wiped away his tears that fell from remembering his brother, the sky was now dark he had lost track of time. Luffy decided to head back to his camp site, once he arrived there he lied on his side and closed his eyes drifting into sleep

_there he was on the deck of the thousand sunny it was awfully quiet for his ship, the sky was dark except for a few lanterns here and there, he heard humming from inside the ship, luffy decided to check it out he opened the door to the dining and found zoro, sanji, nami, usopp, chopper, robin, franky, brook, ace, sabo, vivi, shanks, garp, makino, dadan, realigh, hankock, and other people. They were standing around a table that had a big cake shaped like the thousand sunny and had treasure all around it, there was something written on the cake he squinted his eyes to see 'happy birthday pirate king luffy'_

"_happy 19__th__ birthday future pirate king" ace ruffled his brother's hair and dragged him to the cake_

"_happy birthday luffy"_

"_sorry we missed your birthday last year"_

"_the great captain usopp-sama never misses his friends birthdays"_

"_dig in luffy I tried my best to make it taste sweet"_

"_sorry I wasn't there for the past few years" sabo says and pats his little brother_

"_you've grown into a great pirate luffy" shanks smiles_

"_everyone thank you" luffy broke into a stream of tears which everyone thought was weird specially from a person like luffy_

"_stop crying and eat" ace scolded luffy, soon after his birthday became a disaster like ace's 16__th__ birthday with cake all over the sunny, sanji was pissed of at the wasted cake and argued with everyone who was in the cake fight, however both brothers fled the room before getting yelled at and made their way to the head of the sunny._

"_you thought I broke my promise, er promises to you" ace asked and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly_

"_well yeah, you were dead and got hurt so I um" luffy mumbled as he twisted the fork around in his plate_

"_baka" ace punched luffy's head hardly "I will always be alive in your heart and I kept my promise, happy 19__th__ birthday lu" he smiled and ruffled his brother's hair_

"_I love you ace"_

"_love you too"_

luffy smiled in his sleep and turned around in his sleep, in his entire life this was by far his best dream ever, he saw ace, sabo, shanks and his crew once again. Aslo this dream reminded him of his pledge to become stronger, and luffy knew that his 2 years is coming closer to an end, and that he would have to become much stronger in the upcoming months.

"everyone wherever you are, thank you and have sweet dreams" luffy mumbled in his sleep. Elsewhere in the kuraigana island zoro stopped in the middle of fighting and lifted his head to the sky and perona could swear it was the first time she saw zoro smile in such way "happy birthday luffy" he mumbled and continued his training.

While one weatharia nami lifted stopped what she was writing and looked at the stars "happy birthday luffy and sweet dreams".

"sorry luffy I missed another birthday, I will make it up to you when we reunite" usopp panted as he ran away from the man-eating plants

"luffy today is your birthday so try not to get yourself sick" chopper thought as he closed the book he was reading and prepared to sleep

"luffy I promise to make you the greatest cake ever once I am free from those cross dressers" sanji yelled as he continued running from the okamas

"yohohoho, I hope you will like this song that I made for your birthday, luffy-san" brook chuckled as he held the paper of his musical notes in the air

"happy SUPER birthday luffy" franky strikes a pose as he was working with his new upgrade.

Elsewhere at the revolutionaries base, nico robin walked up to her superior dragon slightly confused as to why she has the day off, she knocked at the door of his office but she received no answer, she then guessed he would be outside looking at the direction where east blue is.

"thought I will find you here" robin said as she closed the door behind her, dragon didn't bother to turn his head around

"I thought I said you get the day off so why are you here" he asks rather coldly

"I couldn't, besides luffy wouldn't want me to slack off he would want me to get stronger"

"he wouldn't want you to work hard on his birthday he would want you to enjoy it and relax"

"so is that why today the whole army is taking it easy" she chuckles, dragon choose not to respond instead he gave one last glance and entered back to the building '_happy birthday luffy_' he thought

"happy birthday luffy, I look forward to celebrate your next birthday" she smiled and followed her boss '_he cares about you even though he doesn't show it_' she thought.

For some reason at that night luffy felt that he was at home and that no one was missing in his life, he felt that his life was complete, and for the first time in two years he was really happy about something, to him it was the best birthday ever and he couldn't ask for more.


End file.
